Together At Last
by Mo Dav
Summary: Finally, Buffy can tell Giles how she feels. But what if he doesn't feel that sme? What if he rejects her? Buffy and Giles fluff throughout the series. (I do not own anything!)
1. Chapter 1

**First buffy and giles fanfic! Please review!**

Buffy tiptoes around the corner. Hearing him humming, she grins. She pops her head, around the bookshelf, spotting him. Giles picks up a handful of books, still humming and continues to shelve them. Buffy watches him closely. His soothing voice, washing over her.

She had always wanted to know what his lips would feel like on hers. She knows that he has a father's love for her. But, she loves him more than that. More than she should. What if he pushes her away? Will she forget about it? No, she couldn't. Only one way to find out.

"Giles," Buffy whispers, not wanting to be heard by anyone that may be in the library.

 _This is stupid_ , she tells herself. There is no way that she could ask him if he loved her. Everyone says he loves her like a daughter. But what about more than a daughter? What if he actually loved her, like she loved him?

But he is her Watcher. Watchers and Slayers are _not_ supposed to date or anything. What if he gets fired for this?

He turns to her direction, a slight twinkle in his startled eyes. "Oh, hello Buffy. You scared me, for a second." His thick British accent makes her breath catch in her throat. "How has your day been?"

"Good," she barely whispers. She clears her throat. "Er, I mean, it's been fine." She fully comes around that bookshelf. She takes a deep breath. Why is she so nervous? It's just Giles. "Giles…. Do you…." She stops, not sure how she should word what she wants to know. She tries again, but fails. "Do you-?"

Giles takes off his glasses and puts them into his pocket. "Do I what?"

"Do you love me?" Buffy blurts. As soon as the words are out, she quickly covers her mouth. Giles' puzzled and shocked look is enough for Buffy. "Forget it. It's was stupid." She turns to walk away, to forget about what she just asked.

Suddenly, there were warm hands on her arms. She was spun around, a warm kiss placed on her lips. The kiss made her feel dizzy and light, in a good way. Buffy wanted to stay there forever. When they separated, Buffy gasps for breath. She looks, longingly, into Giles' eyes.

 _Wow_ was all she could think. _Much better than Angle._

Giles stays at nose to nose length as he says, "Of course I love you, Buffy." His eyes begin to shine. His smile made Buffy melt, right then. She pulled him into a hug, breathing in the sweet scent of his cologne. "I've loved since I first say you."

She turns into him and kissed the crook of his neck, "Really?" she asks him, wanting everything to be true. "You're not just saying that to spare my feelings?"

Giles laughs, "Yes really." His voice makes Buffy's lips tingle and vibrate. "Always have, always will. Do you….?" he trails off.

She tilts her head up. "Yes, I do."

Their lips meet again. He wraps her tightly into his arms. He moves her hair, fire dancing through each movement, and places kisses all down her neck. A light gasp comes from Buffy when Giles' hand runs down her stomach, resting on her thigh.

She was loving it. She loved it a little too much. They stay like this for some time. Buffy pulls Giles against her, by the tie. Wanting him to never stop. That is, until Giles moves her against a bookshelf.

With unknown strength, he lifts her and holds her against the wall. Buffy wraps her legs around him. She could hear gasps for breath and breathy moans come from him and herself. It was all perfect. A little too perfect.

As expected, Giles sets her down. Her own two feet want to throw her against him again, but she doesn't. Giles leans towards her ear.

"I'm afraid if I continue, I won't be able to control myself" Giles whispers. Buffy giggles at this. "How about we finish this after dinner? Maybe at my house?"

She backs away and nods. Giles house? No Scooby gang to be there? Just her and Giles? It was everything she ever wanted. She wanted to see him when they weren't training.

"Great, I'll see you around 7?" Again, Buffy nods. "Okay. See you at 7." With those last few words, he puts on his glasses and walks through the bookshelves, to the main part of the library.

Buffy smiles with excitement. In a quick flash, she has her belongings in her hands and out the door. She can't wait for her date.

She stops outside the school. She could feel someone's eyes on her. Turning, she saw no one. Shaking her head, she begins the long ride home. Her night will be exciting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Time for Giles to show how much he loves Buffy.**

Giles chuckled as he finished up his work for the day. He finally did it. He finally kissed Buffy. As much time as he spent trying not to scream at the head of the Watcher's Council that he loved her differently from a daughter, in front of her, he always thought that he would never be able to kiss the girl of his dreams. Now, though, he was finally able to go on a date with her. At his house, of course.

None of the Scoobies would be there. It would all be simple. A light dinner with some soft music in the background. No, no, that would be too simple. Yet, it would be very romantic.

He considered this as he packs his things. He could do the whole shebang with rose petals and all. Or, he could just have take-out then see what happens from there.

Oh, how he wished that he asked Buffy what she wanted for dinner. Glancing at his watch, he mumbled under his breath. He only has two and a half hours and he still has to figure out the plan for dinner. Tonight was going to be interesting.

Giles rushed around the room, still trying to set everything up with the few minutes he had left. Suddenly, the doorbell range.

"Buffy," he said as he rushed to the door. "She's unexpectedly early." Giles did a final look around of his living room. The dinner table was set up, all the plates and food in order. Roses on the table, freshly cut and watered. Everything seemed to be going as planned.

When he opened the door, Giles starred in amazement as beautiful Buffy stepped through his door with a tight fitting black dress. Hair curled, make up done, high heels, everything about her seemed to shine brighter than it ever did before.

He remembered when he first saw her. Something in him told him that he was in love. You never know how much you love someone until they are taken away. He would kknow from how Angle took her away and broke her heart. Now, Giles has her all to himself.

He cleared his throat, pulling himself from his thoughts, and smiled, "Hello, Buffy. Won't you please come in?"

Laughing, the lovely teen walks past him, into his living room. Her blonde hair seems to shine tonight. Suddenly, he feels underdressed.

"You look lovely, Buffy," Giles mumbles as he closes the door behind them. "I'm glad you agreed to come."

A slight blush comes across her face. "I'm glad you asked me. Although, Willow was unsure why I asked her and Xander to go on a sweep, tonight."

Giles smiles as he takes off his glasses to clean them. "Yes, well, I'm sure they can handle it. Hopefully, we have trained them enough for them to know what they are doing." He places his glasses back on.

"Yeah," she smiles, "hopefully. I'm not letting that bother me, though. I'm going to focus on something else."

Giles wraps an arm around her waist, becoming dizzy from her perfume. "Oh? And what will you be focusing on tonight?"

"You." she states as she snakes her arms around his neck. She pushes his glasses up onto his nose.

He stares at her glossed lips, for a long time, before slightly dipping his head down to kiss her. When their lips touched, he thought back to how he thought their first kiss was wonderful. This was even better. He loved how she brought him closer to her. He loved how she seems more certain of herself, now. The taste of her lip gloss seeps into his mouth. Mental fireworks go off in his mind.

Somehow, they find their way to his couch. He feels himself fall though the air, landing on the hard couch cushion. He wraps his arms tighter around her waist, holding her to him. She doesn't seem to mind, though. Instead, she brings her hand into his hair, tangling and slightly pulling his hair.

She moves her lips down his neck. "Buffy," he gasps. He laughs as she sighs and sits up.

"As much as I would love to continue this, I haven't had dinner yet."

Giles nods. Buffy gets off of him, laughing as he struggles to sit up. After standing up, they walk to the kitchen where Giles had prepared fettuccine alfredo.

That night, was the best of Giles' life. The rest of the night was spent eating, kissing, and talking. Together, they kept their relationship a secret from their friends and had a wonderful dating life.

 **I feel like I should end it there. They're together. At last! Now, you, the reader, can continue the story with the series or on your own. I have done what I set out to do. I hope you all enjoyed it!**


End file.
